Noël
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Dean et Seamus passent leur premier Noël ensemble. SLASH Dean/Seamus, TRADUCTION de la fic de wook77.


_Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Original:** Christmas, par wook77, disponible à l'adresse suivante : http : / wook77 . livejournal . com / 112925 . html  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple:** Seamus/Dean

**Traduction** benebu, décembre 2010

* * *

><p><strong>Noël<strong>

Le calme de la pièce était paisible à sa manière. Seamus n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de silence, mais les bruits occasionnels provenant du sapin étaient juste suffisants pour que rester là à regarder les lumières clignoter soit apaisant. Ils avaient décoré le sapin plus tôt dans la journée, lui et Dean. Ils avaient enchanté certaines des décorations pour qu'elles bougent – le couple de patineurs tournait, bras-dessus bras-dessous, en cercles paresseux, la colombe voletait de branche en branche, les cloches sonnaient un air qu'eux seuls reconnaissaient, et un père levait son fils dans ses bras pour qu'il accroche l'étoile en haut du sapin.

Alors que Seamus s'étirait sur le canapé, il laissa sa vision se brouiller jusqu'à ce que le sapin ne soit qu'une explosion de couleurs ondoyant sous son regard. Il sourit en se souvenant des Noëls avec sa famille, de tous les Finnigan et les Neary rassemblés dans la maison, du tapage que provoquaient toutes ces personnes essayant de parler plus fort l'une que l'autre et des conversations qui devenaient d'autres conversations pendant qu'un sapin clignotait dans un coin et que les cadeaux étaient ouverts, personne ne sachant qui avait acheté pour qui. Ils étaient tous attribués au Père Noël, surtout quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Il avait insisté, puisque c'était leur première année ensemble, pour qu'ils mélangent leurs traditions. Ils avaient enchanté une bougie, placée à la fenêtre, prête à accueillir Marie et Joseph dans leur voyage. Ils avaient accroché leurs chaussettes dans la chambre, au pied du lit, et ça avait été particulièrement difficile pour Seamus d'y glisser quoi que ce soit cette année puisque Dean avait et avait toujours eu le sommeil léger. Finalement, il avait simplement glissé dedans de petites pièces en chocolat et des fruits, cachant le cadeau de Dean dans le sapin.

Sa curiosité naturelle commençait à prendre le dessus alors que les heures passaient, approchant de celle à laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour échanger leurs cadeaux. Seamus voulait savoir, assez désespérément, ce qui avait fait chanter et sourire Dean tout seul depuis si longtemps. La seconde chambre à coucher lui avait été interdite ces deux dernières semaines, et il aurait été facile de rompre les simples sortilèges de verrou sur la porte et d'entrer jeter un coup d'œil, puisque Dean n'en aurait rien su une fois les sortilèges remis en place.

Au lieu de ça, Seamus avait attendu, ne voulant pas décevoir, mais c'était très difficile parce que le papier cadeau était tellement brillant, et que l'une des boîtes faisait un bruit intrigant. Se disant qu'il secouerait juste cette boîte une dernière fois, il se leva et approcha rapidement du sapin. Le paquet à la main, il le leva à sa hauteur avant que des bras ne l'entourent, l'empêchant de secouer la boîte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Finnigan ? » La voix était endormie, curieuse et amusée alors que des lèvres touchaient son oreille.

« Je vérifie que le papier est toujours bien en place, bien sûr. » Seamus se laissa aller contre le torse de Dean, la chaleur émanant de sa peau lui faisant réaliser combien il faisait frisquet dans leur appartement.

« Tu reviens te coucher ? » Dean posa la question tellement naturellement que Seamus dût reprendre son souffle. Ça – cette relation, et Dean, et le fait que tout aille pour le mieux dans le monde – c'était plus qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé au Père Noël, à Dieu ou à n'importe qui.

Avec cette question, Seamus reposa le paquet et se retourna pour prendre Dean dans ses bras, pressant son nez contre la peau de Dean, inhalant profondément. « Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça maintenant ? » Dean semblait surpris, et Seamus s'écarta suffisamment pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Dean.

« J'imagine que je suis seulement reconnaissant. » Alors que Seamus parlait, la main de Dean vint se poser contre sa joue, le bout de ses doigts reposant sur l'oreille de Seamus.

« Ouais ? Moi aussi, » dit Dean avant de se serrer plus près, lèvres touchant la peau, douces et tendres avant de s'écarter une fois encore. « Les cadeaux maintenant, alors ? »

« Tu me suffis comme cadeau, » répondit Seamus avec un sourire énamouré.

« Arrête de déconner, je sais que tu veux ton cadeau. » Dean amorça un pas vers le sapin, mais Seamus le retint.

« C'était pas pour te charrier. Rien que ça, ça me suffit. » La main de Dean glissa dans les cheveux de Seamus une fois de plus à ces mots.

« Tu veux rester là et regarder le sapin ? » Ils regardèrent tous les deux le canapé avant d'en revenir au sapin. Ce fut facile pour eux d'aller s'asseoir confortablement et de tirer sur eux une couverture alors qu'ils regardaient le sapin, une main touchant la peau de temps en temps. Attendre les cadeaux aux jolis emballages ne semblait tout à coup plus si difficile maintenant qu'il était étendu avec le plus beau d'entre eux jouant avec ses cheveux.


End file.
